


队狼狗血设定之吸血鬼狼人

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之吸血鬼狼人

又是月圆之夜，Scott怀里抱了很多特惠装的超大罐牛奶，开门的时候姿势不怎么好看。

屋子黑漆漆的没有开灯，仗着自己是个吸血鬼也是能力比普通人类好，Scott也没有特意伸手去够门边的开关。径直走向餐桌，将牛奶放在桌子上。虽然这点儿东西并没有对自己造成压力，但长时间维持一个姿势身体难免有些僵硬。

Scott一边甩动自己有些麻木的胳膊，一边在屋子寻找着。

突然，迎面扑来一阵疾风，只见一个不算庞大的黑影袭向自己。紧接着，“咚”地一声沉闷声响，背后传来一阵钝痛。自己脖子上的那些致命的经脉被人含在嘴里，尖利的犬齿磕在气管上，对方只稍用力一点儿，Scott得变成一个跑气的气球。

“嘿！Logan，放松！别怕，是我！”Scott轻声道。

熟悉的声音安抚了月圆之夜彻底变身狼化的Logan，他松开了对Scott的钳制，用湿乎乎的舌头去舔了舔Scott的脖子上那几个被自己咬得开始渗血的齿印。

舔着舔着，Logan猛地抬起头，开始向Scott呲着牙低声咆哮。这是Logan变身之后感觉自己受到威胁时发出的信号，近些年来，随着两人之间羁绊的不断加深，Logan在月圆之夜早已不再对Scott露出明显敌视。

看着Logan已经有血色涌上的双眼，Scott抬手想去安抚，却还没等碰到Logan毛茸茸的耳朵便被他偏头躲开，继续朝Scott吼。

Scott脑子里飞快地转着，思索着自己傍晚出门买牛奶之后都发生了什么，惹得原本在月圆之夜已经能平稳度过变身期的Logan变得狂躁起来。

忽然，一丝极淡的血腥味儿飘进Scott的鼻子，淡到稍微动一动就会被流动的空气带走。Scott心里暗骂了一声，怪找事儿的那些人也怪自己不小心。

狼人吸血鬼这两个种族之间的恩怨可以追溯到几千年前，到底怎么回事早就说不清楚了。到了近代虽然达成了和平共处的协议，但骨子里的敌视早已根深蒂固。Scott作为原初始祖吸血鬼之一，本应有着属于自己的血族大军。可偏跟别的千年老鬼不一样，Scott对繁衍自己的血脉没有任何兴趣。厌倦了无休止的争斗，千年前就早早宣布退出种族战争并放弃拥有自己血族的权力。隐居的日子清净多了，尽管自己始祖吸血鬼的身份仍对外界是个巨大的威胁，但碍于自己那些斐然的战绩，倒也没有几个愿意来送死的。

捡到Logan纯属是个意外。

同样时逢月圆，Scott闲着没事开车到处乱逛。开在无人的山路里，皎白的月光总能让他想起那些每当这种时候就格外失控的狼人们。突然自车窗外飘进来的血腥气，也正应了那句“想什么来什么”的定律。凭借着对血的敏感，Scott循着气味来到了事发地——一个颇有规模的山地农场。Scott自诩经历过大小无数次战斗，却没能从记忆中挖出哪一次的惨景能与眼前这一切相比。地上满是破碎的尸体，残肢飞得到处都是。看样子不止有动物，还有不少普通人类，甚至是狼人。土地被鲜血浸透，周围的建筑植物也被迸溅的血液染红。

这一切的中心，正背对他站着一个分辨不出毛色只能看着鲜血从他的身上不断滴落的狼人。听闻Scott的响动，那家伙立刻回转身体朝他扑了过来。那不能算是一个完全的狼人，没有彻底狼化之后的兽形，只有比其他狼人更大一点儿的兽耳和尾巴。满是血脸依旧是人类的模样，犬齿比一般狼人要尖，看着锋利许多。那双眼睛满是野性和杀戮，褪不去的血色在里面越积越深。

看着夜叉一样朝自己袭来的狼人，Scott倒是起了许久没有过的杀心。月正圆血正浓，两个超自然生物在一地的尸体中打得你死我活。

斗到天将乍亮依旧分不出什么高下，对面狼人的攻势见缓，Scott也觉得有些力竭。正考虑怎么脱身，只见对手两眼一翻倒在了地上，而狼人身上那些明显兽化的特征也以肉眼可见的速度消退。不大一会儿，一个满身是血的裸男就那么直挺挺的横在Scott眼前。

现在回想起来，还真得感谢当时脑子拧筋的自己。把人捆巴捆巴就扔进了车后备箱里，打算开回自己住处再审审这个可能是这一切惨剧元凶的狼人，这才有了之后两人解不开打不散的纠缠。

起先两人的相处模式比较原始，一言不合就上升暴力。尤其是在月圆之夜，都是使用激烈的打斗消耗掉Logan嗜血的天性免得他跑出去伤人。后来发现，其实只要在那样的时候满足Logan被放大需求的欲望就可以，而这也成了俩人滚到一块儿的导火索。

Scott一直非常纳闷，为什么兽化之后Logan会极其钟爱牛奶这种饮品。鲜血跟鲜奶……怎么想这中间的差别也不是一星半点儿。不过想想支棱着大耳朵把脸埋在超大号玻璃碗里喝奶的Logan，Scott就忍不住又多往购物车里塞了几罐特惠装。

走出超市没多远，Scott就遭到了几个吸血鬼和狼人的联合袭击。

因为只能半狼变的Logan一直被他原本的族群视为耻辱，在得知当年被遗弃的幼崽活了下来并和吸血鬼始祖之一的Scott搞在一起之后，就背地里联合一些不知死活蠢蠢欲动的其他吸血鬼对他们两人下了诛杀令。

想来应该是当时又要保证手里抱着的超市纸袋不要破掉，还得分出手去拧掉那些找事儿人的脑袋，这才不小心溅了点儿血在身上。

Logan的声音已经愈发的暴躁，呲起尖牙露出血红色的牙肉。

“你别急，这血不是我的。”Scott赶紧开口安抚，一旦Logan暴走起来失去控制，那灾难性的后果真的让人后脊梁发冷。

Scott的话没有起到任何作用，Logan依旧朝他咆哮着，似乎并不相信Scott所说的。

“你瞧，真的不是。”Scott一边说，一边脱掉自己的外衣和衬衫。健硕的胸膛光裸地暴露在Logan野兽的视线之下，他便第一时间冲上去，挨处搜寻确认。只用手还不够，鼻子也要凑上去顺着脖子肩膀一路使劲儿地嗅下去。

来回反复了几次，终于确定血确实不是Scott的后，Logan这才算彻底放松下来。长长的尾巴用力的从后甩向前，打在Scott的小腿上以示自己不满的情绪。

“过来，你喜欢的那个牌子在搞活动，我买了很多。”Logan终于肯让Scott碰自己，任由他拉着自己的手往餐桌走。离开之前，还不忘朝丢在地上的外套做了一个恶狠狠的表情。  
Scott一手托着下巴状似悠哉地看着不远处蹲坐在椅子上开开心心喝奶的狼人。

埋头在足足比他自己的脸还大了几号的沙拉碗里，一时房间里只有“啪嗒啪嗒”的舔水声。耳朵飞快的抖动着，身后毛茸茸的尾巴不时的甩几下。

这些年尽管日子偶有不那么安稳的时候，但比起Logan自己一个人亡命天涯的日子可是舒服多了。人见壮实了不说，连狼化之后那一身毛儿也油亮油亮的。Logan的毛色并不能称得上漂亮，灰白里还掺了几根黑色的杂毛儿，看着不很威风但却有种肃杀之气，还真有种雪地孤狼的韵味儿。

Scott还是没能控制自己，伸出手去揉了揉Logan两耳中间那处比普通狼族要长一些的毛发。和看上去就坚决不服的视觉效果不同，摸起来却有些温暖柔软。

Logan只是扑棱了一下头，也就没再反抗，任由Scott继续摸下去了。这是Scott没少付出“血的代价”才换来的信任，想当初那可真是还没等摸到人胳膊就被咬得血流成河。

透明的碗里很快见了底，Logan直起身子响亮地打了个饱嗝儿，完了还不忘意犹未尽地咂巴咂巴嘴。

两个人四目相……不对，只是Logan单方面充满期待地看着Scott，看样子是想再讨些牛奶填肚子。而Scott的眼睛不错目地盯着Logan那怎么说都不肯刮掉的胡子上挂着一圈白糊糊。

野兽意识到对方视线的落点，下意识地伸出舌头想要去舔掉那上面的牛奶。

几乎是同一时间，Scott也瞬间闪身到Logan的面前。抬起Logan的脸，连将伸出的舌头一起纳入自己的口中。

Scott的攻势迅猛，勾转缠弄间掠尽Logan口中四处。Logan也完全不见示弱地还以颜色，绝不将主动权让走半分。丝毫不知收敛自己野性的狼人露出尖牙，唇舌戏耍中划破了对方的下唇。满是奶香味儿的吻中，带着一丝血腥气，这让两个嗜血的怪物更加兴奋。

气喘吁吁地退开一些，两人之间那牵出的银丝也隐没坠落在月光之下。

鲜血的气味使Scott也露出了他非人的体貌特征，尖利的獠牙缺少血色的苍白皮肤，那血族特有的猩红双眼也因始祖的强大力量变得更加恐怖。凡是见到Scott这副“鬼样子”的，不论哪个种族，不说吓得屁滚尿流逃命要紧，也得是噤若寒蝉大气儿都不敢喘出声一下。

Logan一副见惯了的样子，根本不惧。他将Scott摁在椅子中，伸出锐利的铁爪，也不管会不会弄伤Scott直接划开他下身穿着的休闲裤。掏出那似乎有抬头架势的阴茎，张口便全吞了进去，像是饥饿了许久一样。

Logan的嘴包裹着Scott那条比之普通人类要冰冷一些的阴茎，不算有技巧的吞吐着。动作有些粗鲁有些急躁，恨不得使出浑身解数让这家伙变得更大更硬。他不知道怎么才能让眼前这个他一直觉得碍眼却莫名越看越喜欢，只想和他交配的家伙感到快乐，就像自己喝牛奶时候的那种满足。他凭着直觉，收紧自己得口腔，飞快地晃动自己的头部。

那肉柱在自己的嘴巴里逐渐变硬胀大，Logan开始放缓自己得节奏。他像舔牛奶一样，用舌尖扫过遍布汁水的柱身。凉的，没什么特别的味道。也不知是不是混了他自己口水的关系，不易察觉的奶香没有逃过Logan灵敏的鼻子。Logan忍不住又凑过去多舔了一些，似乎是在过着没有牛奶满足的瘾。

“很喜欢舔它么？”妖异的红眸中闪着笑意，可看上去总有那么点儿不怀好意……

Logan不知道他在说什么，可他知道这应该不是一句什么好话。他亮出自己的尖牙，森白的牙齿顶在Scott阴茎上那些脆弱的血管。听着Logan威胁似得低咆了一声，Scott发誓他借着月光看见了Scott牙尖上一闪而过的寒光。识相地闭了嘴，笑意却收不住地在脸上蔓延开来。

Logan抬头看着笑的又开心又好看的吸血鬼，他很想一爪子拍过去也很想扑上去咬他。

“嗷呜”一声，Logan一跃而起跳到Scott的身上，没头没脸的开始在Scott的脸上胡乱地啃起来。未着寸缕的身体骑在Scott的身上，屁股更是跟Scott的勃起进行了亲密的接触。湿乎乎的，早已被Logan自己泛滥的淫液浸透的肉穴向勃起的阴茎发出热情的邀请。

被欲望主宰的两人难分难舍地相互纠缠着，在偌大的房间里四处碰撞，几番瞬移才来到他们的卧室。

Logan自己先跃上了床，四肢着力屁股翘得老高，尾巴抬起来搭在他的后背上。有些红艳的穴口暴露在Scott的视线下，丝毫不知羞地开合着诱惑Scott的闯入。Logan扭过头，对着Scott呲牙低吼，催促着Scott快些做点儿让他们都感到快乐的事。

Scott自然也是不客气，几下就扒光了自己身上被Logan撕得七七八八的破衣服。他抓住Logan的尾巴根，用力地一挺身，便没受多少阻碍地操了进去。  
被粗大的肉棒破开柔软的瞬间，Logan仰头发出与其同族一样狂野的尖啸。不是因为疼痛，那种被占有填满的快感引发野兽对于交配别样的满足。

吸血鬼非人的速度和力道，让每一下操干都直抵肉穴的深处。火热的肠壁包裹低温的阴茎，绞缠收紧像一张贪婪的嘴要榨干每一滴流向自己深处的爱液。

Scott抓着Logan的尾巴根儿，在自己每一次深入时将他拉向自己。其实，也不用他这样，Logan为了能让Scott每次都干到那个让他嗷嗷叫的点，都是自动自发地配合着Scott的动作向后送上自己的屁股。

肉体的碰撞声混着Logan高亢的呻吟，刺激着Scott越操越深。Logan的热情点燃了Scott，让他有了属于活人的温度。身体中那些冷凝多时的血液因Logan的出现而沸腾，生命以及活着的真实。不需要控制自己的力量，随心所欲的在彼此身上倾泻那些旺盛的欲望。

Scott伸出手指，勾住Logan尾巴最根部的地方，每深深地操进去一次就绕着那一圈狠狠地揉一下。

Logan叫得更欢了，那声音里的淫浪足以让所有听到的生物发情。毛蓬蓬的尾巴甩在Scott的胸膛上，在两颗乳头间来回扫过。

这让Scott想起Logan上次发情的时候，也不知道哪根儿野筋对上了号儿，对Scott的两颗乳头又是吸又是舔。都舔硬起来之后，吭哧就是一口。当时血流了一身，Logan吧嗒吧嗒吃得起劲，不禁让Scott质疑起谁才是为血而生的吸血鬼。不过看在之后Logan骑坐在自己身上，边用屁股套着Scott他的硕大操自己一边拉住Scott的手往自己阴茎上放的份儿上，Scott才不在乎自己流了多少血！反正伤口愈合也就是分分钟的事儿。

脑内万马奔腾眼前更是秀色可餐。Logan被同族追杀的最主要原因之一，就是他无法在月圆之夜完全变身成一头狼。除了耳朵尾巴还有突长的尖牙利爪，剩下其它身体部分都还是普通人类的状态，就连皮毛都做不到覆盖全身。除了头顶那处略长些，沿着脊椎至尾巴长了两巴掌宽以外，就只有四肢上还有细软的一点点。此时，Logan尾巴翘得高高的，露出自己被撑开到极致操得通红的穴口，还有那肉感十足圆润屁股被撞击出淡淡的血色。

Scott揉得爱不释手，不断向中间挤压。肉肉的臀瓣之间被带出的淫液打湿，抽插间发出湿黏甜腻的拍击声。

“啊哈……啊啊……啊！”Logan的声音越叫越绵，飘进Scott心里痒得很。

Logan用前肢撑着自己，扭过头去对着Scott淫叫。眼眶周围都红了，瞪人不像瞪人倒像是在索欢。额前那些软毛被汗水打透，一绺一绺的挂在脸上随着Scott的撞击颤悠悠地晃动。

Scott压上去，伏在Logan的背上，咬着他的大耳朵。将两根手指放到Logan的嘴边，便有又湿又热的舌头缠上来。Scott从来没有教过Logan口交的技巧，不管是人形还是兽形时。Logan却无师自通地，在Scott为他那样做几次之后就做的很好。狼化之后虽然不能说有技巧，但是凭借本能的狂野倒是别有快感。Logan开始只是像舔着棒棒糖一样，在手指的表面划来划去。他忙着感受体内那有力的占有和销魂的快感，动作是本能讨好他的伴侣。是的，狼人Logan早在第一次扑向自己的死敌时就已经这样认定了。

Scott恶质的戏弄起Logan，将手指伸进他的嘴里。也不管会不会被Logan的犬齿刮伤，在Logan张大的口中追逐着无处可逃的舌头。还夹住Logan的舌头，让他的叫声变了调子。那些分泌出的大量口水，顺着无法合拢的嘴角流得到处都是，沾了Scott满手。

“我的大野狼，给我生个小混种出来吧。”Scott更用力地操着，Logan的叫声也从嗷嗷地变成了呜呜地。两只耳朵塌着，任由Scott啃来啃去。

他分辨不出Scott话里的意思是不是自己喜欢的，但是现在被强烈的肉欲占满脑子的野兽，无论对方说什么，他只能做出将自己的屁股不断送上去的回应。

吸血鬼的精液不能使任何生物受孕，繁衍血脉的唯一方法就是用自己的血液去转化。Scott从不在意这些，因为自己足够强大，他并不需要庞大的血族军团来宣示自己无上的权威。但是每一次在和Logan交颈缠绵时，他都忍不住会去想关于那以最原始的方式孕育出的生命。不论是男孩还是女孩，不管是长着茸毛的圆滚滚还是满嘴獠牙的小怪物，他会很爱它，像爱Logan那样，超越世间万物。

Scott将Logan翻过身，仰面与自己相对。后入的姿势能让两人结合得更紧密，但是他俩最钟爱的还是这种眼睛里只容得下对方伸手可触的体位。

在翻过来的第一时间Logan的四肢就紧紧的攀住Scott，尾巴也顺从地搭在Scott的小腿肚上。又一次深入，绵绵密密的裹缠混合着一丝微痛的欢愉。

Logan和Scott额头相抵，兽眼对上血瞳。

Logan露出两颗锐利的犬齿，向着Scott低沉而短促地吼了一声。Scott也配合地亮出自己毫不逊色的利齿，像是两个野兽彼此亲近示好的特殊方式。

Logan偏过头，露出颈侧那脆弱的血管。Scott不明所以地看着Logan，一时停下了动作。Logan恼怒地咆哮了几声，却坚持不回过头去看一眼Scott，尾巴也用力地抽打着Scott的小腿。

Scott突然明白了Logan的意思：他要他去咬他，吸他的血！

这对这两个天敌一样存在的种族来说是极为荒谬的行为。狼人的血液对吸血鬼既是致命毒药也是救命仙丹，一个弄不好就是吹灯拔蜡回老家，所以没有吸血鬼会去狩猎狼人采血进食。反过来，吸血鬼的口水里的酶也会让被咬的狼人伤口溃烂不愈直至最后化成一滩血水。两族给对方制造的任何伤口都愈合得极为困难，有些甚至会留下终身残疾。

Logan不明白这里面的利害，Scott可是很清楚，他犹豫了。

Scott的迟疑让Logan更加不满，他开始在Scott的身下挣扎。Logan挣扎得越来越厉害，上身基本已经脱离了Scott的怀抱，而下身也只留那粗大的龟头还卡在洞口没有滑出来。Scott试图安抚却收到了糟糕的反效果，Logan又抓住Scott那可怜的胳膊撒气，咬得血肉模糊。

Scott愣了一下，他突然意识到，自己和Logan屁股突破了什么种族局限。如果他俩会因为各自的血统对彼此造成伤害，那他俩应该早在最开始就凉透了，哪儿还用等到现在？！

终于在Logan那没头没脸的抓挠中寻了个空档，对着那诱惑自己去进食的血管咬了下去，同时又把两人的连接夯实。

烈火涌进喉咙，刮过肠胃。Scott能清楚地感受到那滚烫的热血与自己冰冷了无数岁月的血融合在一起，迸发出纯粹而磅礴的生命力。那道剧烈的心跳声在血液的交融中，汇成同一种强而有力的节奏。

Logan仰着头紧紧抱着Scott，任由自己的血液流向他。血液的流失让他感到恍惚，可那感觉好极了。他收缩着后穴，迎接着Scott重重的操干。Scott把他搂得很紧，紧得让他的身体生疼。他叫得更大声也更放荡，指甲在Scott的后背上留下一道道渗血的抓痕。

“S……S……Scott……”一声模糊不清的呼喊，Scott顶在Logan最深的那处尽情的射满了他的幽穴，Logan紧紧缠着Scott的阴茎吸收着他的精液的同时也在两人的小腹间射了许多白浊。

——————————————

朝阳爬上窗台，照在一对儿光屁股的男人身上。

Logan已经恢复正常，Scott躺在那儿一下下舔着Logan脖子上青紫的咬痕。他的眼睛还是通红的血色，眼眶周围更是遍布紫黑色的毛细血管脉络。

这可能是后遗症，Scott猜，至少两人没有别的毛病，还都活着。

“你别以为变成狼我就不知道你跟它都说了些什么！”Logan扯着Scott的头发，假装凶狠的说。

“哦？那我都跟它说了什么？”完全不为所动继续凑过去，甚至还用又硬起来的下身去蹭Logan的手。

“给你生个混血崽子？嗯？”Logan挑高一边的眉毛哼到。

“你之前不是记不住变身时候的事情么？”这圆圆翘翘的屁股，可真好摸，Scott无赖地想，我的！

“最近这几次能模糊地记着一些。”Logan倒是没有让Scott把话题转移走。“所以你就想瞎了心的想把我操得怀上你的种？”

Scott一跃而起，分开Logan的大腿。“多做几次，你怎么知道就怀不上？”

“操你个老不死的瘦子！千年吸血怪！你他妈的……要操就使劲儿点儿！”

搬家什么的，等爽完再说吧，反正这会儿谁来打扰谁就是活腻了。


End file.
